Coming Together
by Lunakytti
Summary: Sequel to I Must Be Lonely^.^ [AU] [Sess/Kag] Read I Must Be Lonely before this to understand it better ^.^[4th CHAP. UP!](Pen name was formerly Lunakytti)
1. Chapter I

Chapter I  
  
Disclaimer --This is for the whole story,I don't own Inuyasha. Otherwise if I   
did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?  
  
  
A/N -- Finally!!the long awaited for Sequel to I Must Be Lonely. Too clear  
a few things up from review that I got, Sesshoumaru could NOT use the   
Tenseiga on her because she faded away, meaning she disappeared. I knew  
I should have made it more clear in the last chapter of IMBL. Yes I know it   
was a bad ending, but that's how I wanted the ending all along. ALSO I   
love Sess/Kag pairings I would NEVER leave them not together. In IMBL  
I knew I was going to write a sequel so therefore it was okay for me to write  
them not together in the end. Cause it wasn't The End, simply the ending of   
a tale. Now On with The Story! , also i'm not really into having flames   
because there's no meaning to them, they don't do anything, they don't help   
me make my stories better, but they do cause me to start working on the next  
chapter later then I usually would.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
She breathed in deeply and curled up into a ball. Tears ran down her face in   
desperate attempt to help her get rid of the pain. It just wouldn't go. She  
couldn't get back into the warring ages.   
  
She faded from Sesshoumaru's arms and appeared here. She still had the ears  
and the eye color, but her tail and striped markings were gone, 5 monthes ago.   
It was the longest five months in the history of Japan. To her it was anyways.  
  
She sat up and wiped her tears away. She told him to wait for her, she didn't   
think she had to wait for him too. She knew she was being a little selfish,   
wanting him to be there when she came back from the warring ages.   
  
When she first appeared here, her clothes were bloody and she had a long cut  
down her body. Inuyasha didn't cut through her. Why? She always asked   
that, why didn't he slice through her.  
  
If she felt this way for five monthes, she could only imagine how Sesshoumaru  
felt for 5 hundred years, if he was still alive. No she couldn't think about him  
being dead, right now her whole existence was based on the fact that he might  
still be alive.  
  
She got up and walked over to her mirror, and looked at the reflection of her.  
She was tired, so very tired. She didn't eat that much anymore. She only ate  
when her mother forced her too. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying.  
  
She growled at her reflection and thought about trashing the mirror, but decided  
against it. She had broken nineteen others, and it didn't make her feel any better.  
She walked over to her bathroom, and turned on the shower. She really had  
to stop this, Today she decided she was going to do something. Maybe   
workout, she was a demon still, and she hated feeling like a sloth. Though in  
fact she was walking faster then it seemed.  
  
She shut her bathroom door and locked it. She removed her clothes and threw  
them into the hamper that was in there. She opened the shower door and   
stepped in, the water beating against her body gently. She washed her hair   
and her body and stood in the water thinking about her day.  
  
She turned the water off and opened the door to grab a towel. She wrapped  
it around herself and the grabbed another towel to put around her long hair.  
  
She quickly got dressed and found herself at her mirror again. She looked   
a little better, her eyes weren't really red and puffy, and her overall appearance  
was better then it was before. She put her hair into a high ponytail the end of  
her hair reaching the middle of her back.  
  
She put on dark blue short cotton shorts and a light blue tank top. She  
stretched in her room and then headed outside to jog and workout.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He sat in the shadows looking at a bunch of stone blocks with vines coming  
from one and headed to another, it looked like a huge family tree that covered  
the whole wall.   
  
It was Rin's family. She had grown up with Sesshoumaru and fell in love with   
a boy from a village that they were passing through. Much to Sesshoumaru's  
dismay the were both in love with each other and after Rin begged Sesshoumaru  
he let them get married.   
  
He checked on them all the time and made sure nothing attacked the village.  
Rin had three kids, Sesshoumaru dubbed grandpa for them all. They all grew  
up with knowing Sesshouamru was a youkai, but never feared him. There  
was two girls and a boy. She named the little brats Kagome, after Sesshoumaru's  
mate, her mom in a sense. The other girl was named Suki and she named the  
boy Enji.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Rin got older and older, until time had taken her from  
him. He continued to watch over Rin's line. Staying away form them as much   
as possible, but being around enough so he could keep track of each addition  
to the family.  
  
Shippo was with him wherever he went. He learned to fight and take care of  
himself as he grew up. They both fought to stay alive, until they could at   
least see they're Kagome again.   
  
Day after day, month after month, year after year. Sesshoumaru struggled to  
stay in the living world, He had to remind himself that if he promised   
Kagome he would wait for her, He wanted to see His Kagome again.   
  
He stared at his family tree until his eyes rested upon a stone block that had  
the surname Higurashi on it. His Kagome was a direct desendent from Rin.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah...sorry this is kinda short, and this chapter is slow, but hey! I just wanted  
to maybe clear up a few questions from IMBL and give a brief show of what  
happened during the 5 centuries that Sesshoumaru had to deal without Kagome.  
Also I'm gona have it like.. They aged like...every century it looked like they  
aged a year. Except Shippo he's like 16 looking now cause they don't start   
looking like they age one year every century untill they hit puberty ^.^   
  
Can anyone imagine what Shippo must look like now? :D I might try and draw  
what he looks like and put him up somewhere. Ack!!this was long . also  
I want to introduce my other muses. In this little play that I came with all of a   
sudden. Beware it might be a little corny .  
  
  
Luna - *types up chapter's and chapters of tons of stories that never get to   
appear on FF.net* Yheesh . I don't know how to start the sequel to IMBL.  
Wish I had a muse like some of the very talented writer's of Inuyasha fanfics.  
  
Muse #1 - *pops up out of her head and stares at her many many fics that never  
manage to make it on ff.net* Called for a muse? the many many reviewers   
have paid enough reviews so that they could buy you me! call me The voICE  
  
Luna - ^_^() I wasn't serious about the muse thing . I have yet to be talented  
enough for a muse. ~what the hell is this fairy like thing with dragonfly wings  
and is completely drenched in the color....PINK~  
  
ThE voICE - .() i ThoUghT iT wOuLD bE goOd tO mENtIoN tHAt i cAn  
rEaD mINdS. hOW Dare YOU call me a stupid fairy thing that wears pink.  
It's not pink it's lite red.  
  
Luna - It's pink and I didn't call you stupid, stupid. and im gonna call you   
freak k.  
  
fREak - Yeah whatever, see if I give you any ideas! *turns it's back towards   
Luna and folds it's arms tightly* ~grumbles~ i'm a GUY! you know the opposite  
of you.  
  
Luna - *eyes widen* NO! I thought you were a girl, ~mumbles~ what a typical  
guy thing.   
  
fREak - ...HAHAHAHAHAH! you thought you were a guy!!! hahahahaha  
  
Luna - -_-()  
  
Voice #2 - *pokes fREak with a pitchfork* Shut up fREak  
  
Luna - Another muse?O.o  
  
Voice #2 - No im not a muse im what you would call...  
  
fREak - a devil? a freakish demon that doesn't know what style is? A deformed  
fish out of water?  
  
Voice #2 -- -_-() I was going to say...  
  
fREak -- A smelly dog that just got wet? her evil conscience? A zombie that   
stalks the living, trying to devour them?  
  
Voice #2 -- *pokes fREak really hard with the pitchfork* shut up you stupid  
little freak.   
  
Luna -- Hahahah I like you already Voice #2  
  
Voice #2 --You can call me TrOubLe, it's my mision in life to chase after fREak  
and stab him with his own pitchfork, he's never had enough guts to actually  
get it back. *grins devishly*  
  
Luna -- *Backs away from the scary fairy TrOubLe*, .   
Anyone? HELP!!  
  
  
Told you it might be corny.....Please R+R  
  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~. 


	2. Chapter II

Coming Together  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N - Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews^.^ I still can't believe a lot  
of you still think my stories are good after all the torture iv'e put you   
through ^.^ mmmm....Let's see When Rin got married Shippo was like  
10 or 11 so to unmix some confusion, those two didn't get married and  
have kids.   
  
Also I drew a pic of Shippo when he's in Kagome's time.   
Though I have to give a BIG THANK YOU to Winx for the older   
picture of Shippo.   
  
It looked a lot better then my crummy sketch but also mine makes   
him look in his late teens. Skater Shippo, i'll have to go over his face  
and try to make it more like the one Winx gave me.   
  
I'm glad everyone who reviewed loved my first chapter ^.^  
  
The older Shippo kinda reminds me of Inuyasha...a little bit more   
mischevious though....  
  
Also i'm making the chapter's short until I get more into the story, so   
if you gotta problem with it, deal with it or wait until I have like five   
chapters or more until you read it. but you better review after each  
chapter ~.~  
  
( ) ( )   
(^.^)~~~~~ ^.~ ~~~~~~  
  
She shot the arrows dead center each time. The arrows piercing the one before  
them. Someone was coming over today, she didn't know who it was. Onii-san  
said it was someone that's been in her family for a long time. He usually only  
comes and see's the family when the they're children and when they're adults  
he comes to see they're children.  
  
She didn't tell Kagome much about him, just said he was part of the family.  
Also that he would be here later tonight. She was nervous, what if it was  
Sessoumaru? she would finally get to see him. Finally get to be reunited   
with him after 5 months, it seems like 5 centuries to her.   
  
What about Shippo? would he be with Sesshoumaru?how old would he be now?  
How old would he look? What does he look like now? Kami I miss them so much.  
Why didn't they come to me right after I got back? Did they even know when  
I got here?Do they even know I came back?  
  
She shot another arrow into the bullseye hitting it directly where the last one  
was. 10 arrows were split in the board and only one was still full. She  
cocked it again and when she was just about to shoot another arrow, she   
heard a voice she was coming to dispise.  
  
"Hello, Kagome"  
  
She shot the arrow and missed the bullseye growling she turned around to   
glare at the intruder.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He called the Higurashi residence and made sure they knew he was coming.  
All direct descendents of Rin knew about him, because he always watched   
over them. Not that Kagome's mother was a direct descendant, it was her   
father that she got the genes from.   
  
He walked through his huge mansion type house, and sighed in disapproval.  
It was so big an airy here, it was longer filled with his love and Rin. He  
remembered when Rin would run through the house laughing with an   
angry Jakken scuffling after her.  
  
Then when Shippo had got out of his depression from Kagome being gone.  
Rin and him were playing pranks on him, like capturing a bunch of bugs and  
putting them in a place where Jakken would be.  
  
After Rin had passed away, the house became silent again. Shippo spent   
more and more time training. He started hiding his youkai features and   
hanging out with humans around his age.  
  
Just recently he had started skate boarding, he played other training games   
too. He was good at running and playing with some kind of oval thing called  
a football.   
  
Though I think his favorite was skate boarding. Sesshoumaru just shook his  
head and walked to his Library. He was nervous about tonight and needed   
to calm himself before he got ready.  
  
He walked in and sat down into a leather chair that was quite comfy. He looked  
around the room. It was decorated by furniture from all over the world. A  
couch from France dated back from the late 1700s.  
  
A few portraits and paintings hung around to decorate the wall. There was a  
painting of Shippo and him, from a couple hundred years ago. The paintings  
were nature pictures of quiet serene forests to rushing waters.  
  
There were red wood shelves hugging every wall, with mountains of books  
about the world and magic. One shelf had an abundance of books written  
in diffrent languages a few of them written in the ancient tongue of the youkai  
dog's.  
  
He didn't know exactly when she returned or if she would remember him, he   
didn't want to scare her. If she didn't remember him, he didn't know what he   
was going to do. Maybe get her to fall in love with him again. But what if it   
wasn't possible.  
  
Maybe I should have just run over there, regardless if she recognized me or  
not. Ravashed her until she did remember me. No no get those thoughts out   
my head. I'll see her later, and see if she remembers me.  
( ) ( )   
(~.~) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh im like sooooooo relieved!!!! I was going slow with this story  
so far because I didn't know what I was going to do. But finally these muses   
of mine have given me an idea and I think it's a good one. My mind's   
working 2 miles a minute putting it all together. and so far iv'e figured this  
is gonna be a pretty mushy story. Well that's what I think right now anyways.  
  
My mind might change along the way I don't know, But anyways who do you  
think the person who went to see Kagome was????   
  
tROuBLe - i know who it is and you don't! mwahahahahahahahahah, i'll   
never te~elll i'll never te~~ell  
  
fREak - and you call youself an angel, your worse then me, i'll tell you if you  
review enough XD  
  
tROuBLe - *pokes Freak with her pitchfork and looks at the readers with a   
mischevious glint in her eyes* yeah..review and we'll tell you who it was...  
  
fREak - *get's an evil glint in his eyes* loooooooook intooo meeeee eyeeeeees  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@   
reviewwwww , reviewwwww, reviewwwww, reviewwwww, reviewwwww  
  
Luna - O.o *mumbles* Can we return muses if they're defective?  
  
  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~. 


	3. Chapter III

Coming Together  
Chapter 3  
A/N - ^.^ I'm shoooooo shoooooo shorry for making you all wait shoooooooo long, I was just had writer's block really bad. Well the long awaited 3rd chapter is out. Please review!!! ^.^ and enjoy this chapter.  
.  
.  
( ) ( )  
(^.^)  
.  
.  
"Want to go out tonight?" He asked sickingly sweet.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hojo..." Kagome started "Why do you keep coming back even when I said no?, I won't EVER go out with you Hojo" Kagome said her voice slightly strained.  
.  
.  
.  
Deep red anger flashed through Hojo's eyes before disappearing again, making Kagome wonder if it was actually ever there.   
.  
.  
.  
"Please Kagome, just tonight?" Kagome sighed, he had a one track mind.  
.  
.  
.  
"Not tonight, We have guests coming over, and I must be here to met them"   
.  
.  
.  
"Then tomorrow?"   
.  
.  
.  
"No" Kagome watched as a red aura surrounded Hojo and his eyes went black. Kagome's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed as she raised her bow and notched the arrow.   
.  
.  
.  
Hojo's power level swept up and fear started to crawl its way up her spine. Her stripes started to appear on her face and she dropped her bow and arrows of to the side as she got into a crouching position her nails longer.  
.  
.  
.  
She growled up at him, and stared with hateful eyes.   
.  
.  
.  
"What do you want?" He smirked at her and before her heart could beat another second he had moved behind her. She was unprepared for his speed and she was knocked off guard.  
.  
.  
.  
"You" He whispered into her ear, then she felt pain rock through her body starting from her head and she felt blackness engulf her vision, her ocean blue eyes closing.   
.  
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.  
.  
.  
His anger went back into him and he changed back to the nice sweet Hojo, everybody knew and loved except for Kagome. He looked down at the fallen form of the unconcious miko and smirked.  
.  
.  
.  
' you'll be mine Kagome, and i'll never let you go' with that he picked her up wedding style and walked back to the shrine.  
.  
.  
.  
As he walked up the stairs he knocked on the door and Kagome's mother answered it. He put on a worried face and quickly told her mother what happened. She moved aside and let Hojo come in.  
.  
.  
.  
She told him where to put her, he walked over to the couch and set her down gently. He felt a gaze on his back so he turned and saw her grandfather looking at him suspiciously. He smiled warmly and looked back to Kagome worriedly.  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome's mother came back into the room, and told Hojo to pick her up and bring her to the car, where he set her down in the back seat and sat beside her.  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome's mother went back into the house and she came back out a few minutes later with Souta and her purse. They quickly drove to the nearest hospital.  
.  
.  
.  
Back at the shrine, the grandfather called someone up to tell them what happened and where Kagome was. They quickly hung up and Kagome's grandfather sat there in the room wondering what had really happened, and worried about Kagome.  
.  
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru put the phone down and hurriedly took off down to his garage, he searched for a car and finally decided to take his white Mustang.  
.  
.  
.  
His heart beat quickly as he drove down to the hospital Kagome's grandfather said they were at. He was hoping Kagome was alright . He thought nothing should be wrong because he said she only bumped her head and got knocked out, but he knew that she was a youkai, and she couldn't go unconcious that easy.   
.  
.  
.  
Only something extremely powerful could do that to her, but he had an awful feeling about this.  
.  
.  
.  
He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and walked/ran into the building. He went up the the desk with the nurse behind it. She looked at him and blushed slightly. Probably thinking about how being as beautiful as he was had to be a crime.  
.  
.  
.  
"May I help you?" She asked still slightly dazed.  
.  
.  
.  
"Yes" He said sharply effectively getting her out of the rest of her daze. "What room is Higurashi, Kagome in?"  
.  
.  
.  
The nurse looked at her screen and typed in Kagome's name before looking back up at Sesshoumaru.   
.  
.  
.  
"Are you a relative?"   
.  
.  
.  
"Yes" It was basically true, and Sessohumaru was getting impatient.  
.  
.  
.  
"Okay, she's in room 219 on the second floor" Sesshoumaru nodded and walked to Kagome's room. As he reached he noticed that Kagome's mother was sitting in the bench outside of Kagome's room with Souta, a doctor in front of her talking.   
.  
.  
.  
"She has amnesia, a very bad case of it, and there's a very high chance that she won't regain any of her memories" Sesshoumaru heard the doctor tell Kagome's mother. Kagome's mother had tears running down her face and Souta was holding his mother's hand tightly.  
.   
.  
.  
He made his way over to the Kagome's family and the doctor.  
.  
.  
.  
"What's wrong with Kagome" He asked the doctor making sure what he heard was correct.  
.  
.  
.  
"She has Amnesia, she won't remember any of you" The doctor repeated to Sesshoumaru. He looked down at the floor for a moment. Before looking back up again.  
.  
.  
.  
"When will she regain her memories?"   
.  
.  
.  
" Um...See we don't know if she'll ever get them back" With that he heard Kagome's mom break out crying again.  
.  
.  
.  
"Can I go in and see her?" The doctor nodded, before walking away.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru looked at Souta and Kagome's mother before looking at the door. He sighed and walked towards the door. He opened it slowly and looked into the dimly lit room.  
.  
.  
.  
He looked over to the only bed in the room and saw a a lump under a blanket and a boy sitting next to the bed holding the other person's hand.  
.  
.  
.  
He walked in and glared at the boy by Kagome's side. He noticed that she was awake and talking to the boy,but missed most of the coversation because he was outside.  
.  
.  
.  
They both looked up when he entered and glared at the boy.  
.  
.  
.  
"Who are you?" he heard a small femminine voice ask from the bed. He turned his gaze to the voice and his hard gaze turned soft at the sight of his precious Kagome.  
.  
.  
.  
"Kagome" He whispered before moving to her bedside the boy forgotten. She looked at him with her wide blue eyes.   
.  
.  
.  
"Your name is Kagome too" He stared at her confused before he smiled softly at her, he had forgotten that she had good hearing.  
.  
.  
.  
"No, my name is Sesshoumaru" I flicker of recognition passed her eyes before disappearing.  
.  
.  
.  
"Your name sounds so familiar.." She said softly her eyes locked with his. He reached his hand up and touched her smooth skin softly.  
.  
.  
.  
" You should know me, if you remembered, if you seen me you would probably have been extremely happy" He leaned down slowly and began to close his eyes, noting that her eyes were closing as well.   
.  
.  
.  
Right before his lips touched hers he heard someone clearing their voice. He looked up with narrowed eyes and stared at the person who dared interuppt him.  
.  
.  
.  
"And who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked the lowly being, disgust evident in his voice.  
.  
.  
( ) ( )  
(~.~)  
Ooooooooooooooooooh....................................................   
fREaK- *snickers* is that all you can say? how sad, I thought you were smarter then to know only one word at the end of one of your chapters.  
  
Luna - *glares at fREak*  
  
fREaK - Oh! no help me someone, her glare is gonna burn a hole right through me * laughs*  
  
tRoUbLe - *pokes him really hard with the pitchfork* shut up you little leech, she can't help it if she doesn't know what to say.   
  
fREaK - Sh...  
  
tRoUbLe - *pokes him with the pitch fork again* I SAID SHUT UP!!  
  
Luna- ...yay! I got mail yay!...I'm gonna go to Hawaii yay!   
  
:p please review!!  
  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~. 


	4. Chapter IV

Coming Together  
.  
.  
Chapter 4  
.  
.  
A/N - Sorry guys I know I took way to long to write this and put it up, i just didn't feel like writing. Plus your gonna hate me more after this but i'm probably not going to have another chapter of this out for a long time, AND this isn't that long of a chapter. Once again im really sorry i'm just not feeling inspired, well I am but im inspired to write poetry.  
.  
.  
.  
Well here's the 4th Chapter Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hojo smiled and held his hand out.  
.  
.  
.  
"I'm Hojo"  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru didn't even look at Hojo's hand.   
.  
.  
.  
"What are you doing here?"   
.  
.  
.  
Hojo's smile never faltered.  
.  
.  
.  
"I found Kagome when she hit her head, and carried her back to her shrine"  
.  
.  
.  
Hostility began to radiate off of Sesshoumaru as he glared at Hojo suspiciously.   
.  
.  
.  
"So you were there when she got knocked out?"  
.  
.  
.  
Hojo nodded his head, his smile faltered a second but quickly went back up. Sesshoumaru caught it and was just about to go and strangle the stupid boy for letting that happen to her, but fortunatly for Hojo(or unfortunatly) the Higurashi's came in followed by a man in a white coat, a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard in his hands.  
.  
.  
.  
The man went over and held out his hand to Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru took it and shook hands before the man pulled away.  
.  
.  
.  
"I'm Dr. Kiani, and i'm Kagome's doctor" Dr. Kiani looked at Kagome "We're going to do some more tests on her and she'll probably be able to go home in a few days, we just want to make sure that there isn't anything we missed."  
.  
.  
.  
Everyone nodded at Dr. Kiani, and he left the room. Mrs. Higurashi went over and hugged her daughter tightly, a few tears ran down her face.  
.  
.  
.  
"Oh we were so worried about you Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi gave her one last hug before following the doctor out of the room. Kagome looked around at everyone present in her room and she smiled at the nice lady that had hugged her and left, but she felt a little uncomfortable because she knew she was supposed to know who that women was but she didn't know.  
.  
.  
.  
"Um, who.."  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru erased the need to smile. "That was your mother Kagome" the person in question just stared at him her cheeks tinted a glowing pink.  
.  
.  
.  
"Oh..."  
.  
.  
.  
Next, Kagome's little brother came up and gave her a hug before telling her that he was glad she was okay even though she couldn't remember any of them. He eventually waved goodbye and went after his mother.  
.  
.  
.  
After Souta, was that little bastard Hojo and Sesshoumaru didn't stop glaring at him till he was gone with his " I'll see you around Kagome" and he left out the door. Now Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and studied her.  
.  
.  
.  
She looked the same as when she left him minus the tail and markings of a high born lady. She looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes, making him want to hold her and kiss her until....well for a long time. He was staring at her for a long time until she started blushing.  
.  
.  
.  
He allowed a smile to come to his face and she gasped in suprise, which got a small chuckle out of Sesshoumaru. He leaned over and cupped the side of her face with his pale smooth hand, he could hear her heart beating faster and her breath speeding up. He grinned and leaned close to her ear, his soft lips touching her ear slightly.  
.  
.  
.  
" The best part is..." He whispered softly making Kagome's spine tingle and shivers ran through her body " I'm all yours"   
.  
.  
.  
Sessohumaru grinned and leaned away, but not before licking her earlobe first. Which Kagome did a sudden intake of breath and her eyes had a glazed look in them.  
.  
.  
.  
By the time she recovered Sesshoumaru was by the door waiting for her to recover, grinning at her. She smiled and watched as he made his way out,shutting the door behind him. Her grabbed her face with both her hands to hide her glowing cherry red cheeks.   
.  
.  
.  
Her smile suddenly faded as she thought of something. 'If Sesshoumaru was hers, then why did Hojo say he was her boyfriend..' She puzzled over this for a few minutes before shrugging it off and laying down. 'She felt hojo was lying to her, but why would he lie to her? '   
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.  
.  
As Sesshoumaru shut the door his grin faded replaced by his stoic mask. He felt that she remembed him somewhat or at least her subconsious did, but it wasn't the same as if she remembered him. He was dying to feel her arms wrapped around him. It took all his self-control ot to take her then and there on the hospital bed. He didn't want to scare her though, he would have to settle for the light touches and her blushing cheeks. He was angry at whoever dared to make her forget him, which is really hard because they have such a strong bond, since they're mates. ' Whoever did this to her is gonna to suffer in pain for a long long time.'  
.  
.  
.  
He walked out of the hospital and looked up at the sky and noticed that it was already dark out. He went to his car and got in, he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove down the main street under the neon lights and towering buildings. He wished he could have taken her home, he missed her so much, but if there was a chance of getting her back he'd wait forever.  
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
.  
.  
Review!  
.  
.~*^*~Nyght Star~*^*~. 


End file.
